


A helping Hand

by Multifangirl69



Series: 100 Kinks [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Consensual, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: The neighbours dog is in heat and Sumo is desperate. Connors wants to help him.





	A helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. But it was fun to write, just don't ask why. Please don't judge me too much. This is just shameless smut.  
> Also, there are probably a lot of mistakes, because I didn't look over it a second time, please tell me if it's too much and I look over it again :'3

Connor had seen all kinds of emotions from Sumo. After watching Hank and some of the other people they had to work daily with, he was sure he had figured humans out. And his own new found emotions. 

Now his curiousity for the new had moved on to animals and considering Sumo lived with him in the same house, it was most obvious to explore dogs next.

Happiness was expressed through a content calmness and a child like need for closeness. Hank had explained the occasional tail wagging as a sign of excitement. He seemed to be excited a lot. Dogs couldn't exactly cry, instead they made noises similiar to human sobbing.

So when Sumo started howling, his first guess was that he missed Hank, but it had never been this severe. His next guess was that he might be sick. Connor ended up sitting next to the dogs bed, watching him quietly and going through every possibility he could think of. 

After another 30 minutes Hank finally came back from his meet up with a friend. His face showed a very obvious sign of annoyance at the howling, but as his eyes moved from Sumo up to the Android scratching its neck his features softened and a small smile formed on his lips.

"Hello Hank, welcome back. Sumo has been quite distressed since I came home from grocery shopping," Connor started, not moving from his place on the fur covered carpet. The older man shook his head, a short chuckle escaping his throat. He dropped his shoes on the way through the living room, the jacket landing on the back of the couch.

"Don't worry. He's just frustrated. The neighbours have a dog too and it's in heat again. Always makes Sumo go crazy," Hank explained, moving past them, his steps earning sound as he passed from carpet over on the white tiles. For a moment Connor processed the new information, immidiately moved up to his feet as he understood.

"I see. Sumo is following his animal insticts to reproduce." His mind continued to process, slowly pushing into the direction of finding a solution for the dogs problem.

"Exactly. Unlike humans-" Hank stopped for a moment, eyes fixated on Connor approaching him "-and androids, I guess, animals don't have sex for fun. It's all about making babies."

Both men starred at each other, the older one noticing that Connor was overthinking it again. Whenever Connor was busy working his pretty head his brows furrowed, eyes just starring at nothing. Others had described it as creepy and Hank would have said the same thing before, but now he could only appreciate Connors quirks.

"Don't worry, it's not the first time. He will survive," Hank continued, taking a long sip from the freshly opened bottle. A satisfied groan followed as the bitter taste of alcohol made his tongue tingle.

"He sounds like he is in pain, but I only notice his erection-" "Stop. I really don't want to talk about my dogs...genitalia." Connor seemed taken back for a second by the sudden interruption.

"I'm sorry, but it worries me. Is there no option to help him?" He quickly followed up, a short glance over his shoulder showing him Sumo shifting in his basket.

"Nope, only fucking the bitch will do. I actually thought about asking the owner last time, but she hates me and taking care of the puppies would be too much work." Another sip from the beer, Hank could sense he needs this. As much as he loved Connor, the one quirk that was the hardest to not hate, was his ability to make every conversation awkward and weird.

"I see. So only sexual stimulation will help him, in that sense he is very similiar to you. Sex seems to be the only way to ease your frustation." And there it was. In this case only the first step to making Hank question his life decisions.

"You make it sound like I'm using you selfishly for my pleasure," he replied, frowning at the soft smile he got in return.

"That implication wasn't my intention. I enjoy every sexual encounter, but for a man of your age it's quite unusual to be so insatiable." Connor took a step forward, one hand reaching out to stop the other man from drinking more. The smell of alcohol was already heavy with every word from Hank. He probably had some drinks with his friend before.

"Oh fucking hell, just say that I'm an old fart," Hank grumbled, but no anger showed in the tone of his voice. He even leaned forward to place a quick kiss, a long overdue hello, on his boyfriends soft lips. Connor returned the gesture in equal sweetness and kept smiling as the moved apart.

"As I said before, age is just a number for me. I love you just the way you are," he hushed through his askew mouth, earning another kiss for that.

"But," Connor moved his hand from the bottle and gently pushed against the mans chest as he sensed a growing arousal. Now wasn't the time, his worry for the dog lingering due to it still whining in the background.

"I still want to help Sumo. He doesn't deserve to suffer like that."

A heavy sigh from Hank followed the androids words with a quick glance behind him. Sumos snout was high up in the air, nose trembling as he kept sniffing for what he couldn't have. Of course there was this feeling of understanding its suffering. Blue balling wasn't a pleasant experience.

"And what do you have in mind?" Hank returned, tired eyes falling back on his boyfriends soft face.

"I am well aware that sexual intercourse between humans and animals is seen as unethical, but considering I am still an android this doesn't aply to me and so I-" "What?" Hank spurted, coughing as his next sip of beer went down his throat too fast.

"Don't continue this! You're not gonna fuck Sumo! God, why are you so fucking weird sometimes?" The bottle made a faint cracking sound as Hank forcefully placed it on the counter, the sudden increase in volume and harsh treatment of the beer making Connor take a step back. Of course the other man noticed in a moment, swiftly moving forward and reaching out to cradle the androids faintly blue shimmering cheeks.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." Hanks voice was small and filled with regret he had only shown once before. He looked up as Connors hand gently pushed against his, again, just a smile on the beautiful face.

"Don't apologize. I understand you're not comfortable with my suggestion and I won't bring it up again." Too soft for his own good, making Hank just feel more bad for scaring him.

"Sorry. I know you mean it well, but you're too human at this point. So it wouldn't be any different," Hank continud, voice a lot more stable. Connor only gave a nod, leaning forward to kiss the older man again before departing. The taste of alcohol was unpleasent. Whiskey, with a hint of a very sweet strawberry. Connor had learned he disliked both.

"Also, I would be jealous. Sumo has a lot more energy than me," Hank mumbled against the others soft neck. Small noises escaped Connor, the skin vibrating with it against the older mans kisses.

"It seems to bother you more than me considering how much you always want, but I am perfectly fine with how our relationship is going." Sweet, stupid Android, always so honest and kind. Sometimes Hank wasn't sure why he deserved that. This time it made him question if he should allow his boyfriend what he suggested. Just to ease his worry.

"Then I guess I don't have to be concerned," Hank mumbled against the others soft neck.

After this conversation, Hank wasn't in the mood for sex. Not because of Connor, but this time it was a lot harder to ignore Sumos constant whining. He hadn't put much thought into it the last time the neighbours dog was in heat, but when Connor was worried, Hank was worried.

They sat on the couch, freshly mikrowaved popcorn between them as they watched on of those silly romcoms Connor took a liking to. He always said it's because of his love for Hank. It's the best emotion he got to feel since becoming deviant.

In the background, there was an occasional noise from Sumo. It only increased when the neighbour took the dog out for a walk and passed their house. Through the open window Sumo could really smell the bitch and his desperate howling started all over again.

"God, maybe I should ask the vet for advice," Hank groaned, increasing the volume of the movie just enough to hear more of the cheesy lines.

"You think they know something to help him?" Connor questioned, eyes fixated on the big furry body moving back and fourth.

"He's probably just gonna tell me to wait it out," the older man responded as his attention moved to the android. A faint sadness masked the perfect face. Paired with the dogs noises, something just clicked in Hanks mind. 

Technically Connor was right. He wasn't human. Was it really, truly bestiality if he lets Sumo fuck him? Debatable.

"I don't like that," Connor mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Hank to catch it.

"What you suggested earlier..." Hank swallowed as the big brown eyes turned back to him. "If you really want to help him, I will allow it."

"That's great! Thank you!" Connors voice pitched in suprise. A smile curled his lips when Hank gave a small nod, but there was still a faint hint of doubt glimmering in the androids brown eyes.

"Don't ask. I don't know why," Hank quickly said before Connor could even voice the question floating in his head.

First they finished watching the movie, Connor, of course, offered the man to...supervise the situation. Hank declined. He was too tired anyway and at first, the thought of watching that, just made him feel sick. So he left the android alone to do what he wants.

But only a few minutes later, as Hank layed in bed, he knew sleep was impossible. His mind didn't stop running on full speed, imagining what was happening in the living room. Sumo had become quiet and Hank couldn't help, but picture how the dog was too busy panting while Connors long fingers caress Sumos dripping erection-

Hank was standing in the matter of a second, eyes fixated on the door through the dark. His steps were hesitant, but no thought about how fucked up this was could stop him as he reached for the door. Quietly, he pushed it open, following the faint TV lights from the living room.

With the back of the sofa turned towards him, he first noticed the couch table was moved further to the left. With a few steps forward he quickly found it was moved to make room for Connor and Sumo.

The android hadn't noticed the old mans presence yet. His eyes were closed, mouth half opened to let quiet noises of contentment escape. Sumo was sitting patiently, tail wagging in anticipation for whats to come. Hank had to lean over the sofa to catch a glimpse of Connors right hand disappearing between slender, pale thighs. His left was clawing at the sofa cushions, close by neatly folded clothes.

"You're such a good dog," Connor cooed with a faint smile curling the pink lips. He turned on the floor, arms finding a comfortable, supporting position on the green cloth. It was hypnotizing the way Connor lifted his ass, shaking it as a wordless invite. Hank knew he should turn around, but watching his boyfriends face twist with faint arousal, as Sumo dared to lick at the tight hole, was enough to keep his stance as a silent listener.

But he noticed how Connor was shifting in his position, slowly becoming agitated by Sumos continues licking. Hank had to hold back laughter. Maybe Connor should have been a little bit more clear what he wants the dog to do.

"Need a little help?" Hank questioned, only playful concern masking his face. Connor lifted his head, eyes blinking as if the android was processing what had been asked.

"You're not sleeping," Connor managed through the strain of pushing away Sumos big head. A small whine escaped the dogs snout and Hank couldn't help the short huff of laughter.

"It's difficult when you know, you're boyfriend is about to get fucked by your dog in the next room," Hank simply replied, pondering how he could make the dog do what he should do. Connor just watched the man silently, as he circled the couch and dropped to his knees next to him.

"Keep the position, baby." A small nod from the android, the curious gaze stayed fixated on Hank.

At first Sumo struggled against Hank pulling at his forelegs to make him stand on the edge of the couch, but soon enough, the dog gave in with a faintly annoyed huff. Connor ducked as the big furry chest arose above him, pressing his cheek onto the soft cushion, still watching Hank intently.

Hank patted Sumo with one hand to keep him from moving, the other carefully grabbing the dogs thick shaft. With his hand stroking the back, he pushed Sumo even closer to Connor until the already leaking tip brushed against the androids hole. Appearently that finally made Sumo realize what his owners want from him.

With a few shallow thrusts, Sumo found the perfect position and slipped into the tight space. Connor moaned breathless against the soft green under his artificial skin. Heat flooded every inch of his body in reaction to the sudden intrusion. But his body didn't have much time to adjust to the thick length buried inside before Sumo continued his thrusts.

Hank felt like in trance as he watched the dog rut into Connor with a clumsy rhythm. The android was moaning, his cheeks shimmering faintly blue. From experience, Hank knew that Connors skin was most likely burning from all inner mechanism working.

Sumo was panting above the android, saliva dropping from his long tongue right onto Connors cheek. He didn't seem to mind, he probably didn't feel it with his mind occupied by the pleasure making him writher and moan under the dogs heavy body.

And Hank was just starring. A dull pain in his lower region was the only thing keeping him from just mindlessly drolling. He didn't free his cock from the constricts of his pants. Considering how fucked this all already was, he definitely wasn't going to jerk off to this. Instead he just let the uncomfortable feeling of his erection pressing against the tights fabric, keep his mind away from the desire to get off to this.

That wasn't a kink he wanted to explore further. But god, the show was perfect. He was almost tempted to record his boyfriends deer eyes flutter with every new flash of pleasure and the lips curl around shameless moans.

Sumo stilled, cock buried to the base. It was obvious the dog was cumming. Connors face distorted with, what Hank would describe as pain, but it was most likely just the feeling of being stretched a lot more than the android was used to by the animals knot.

"You okay?" Hank asked, soothingly stroking Connors silky hair. A small nod was the answer, a small smile reassuring the old man further.

Connor let out a strained groan when Sumo moved again, pulling a little with his knot stuck against the tight rim. Concern pushed away all the thought of how good that had been and Hank was about to ask if the android needs help, but stayed silent as another groan escaped Connor, one hand moving between his and Sumos body. A moment later the dog staggered away, back to his sleeping blanket and Connor was left empty.

Hank was immidiately at his boyfriends side, moving the trembling body in a better position.

"Everything okay? Do you need something?" he asked in a hushed voice, eyes carefully taking in every inch of body he could see in their position.

"Just a shower," Connor mumbled back. Obvious contentment rang with the words and Hank could only chuckle. 

And as he carried the android to the bathroom, he was sure this wasn't the last time. And maybe Hank didn't mind it that much. But that was something to ponder over another time.


End file.
